A workflow comprises a sequence of connected steps called work queues. A work queue is a method of tracking the individual steps of the workflow, such that the work queues are smaller divisions of the overall workflow. Furthermore, a workflow can be divided into intermediate divisions called work processes. Work processes comprise two or more linked work queues.
From these defined workflows, work queues, and work processes, models can be created and schedules for employees can be defined. These schedules could take into account a variety of constraints defined for each portion of the workflow including the amount of time to complete a queue or process, the amount of workers available, the amount of hours available for each worker, and the like.